


so sweet, i like it

by hyubgwom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ENJOY!!!, M/M, doc!shownu, hyungheon/joohyung shows up, im surprised at myself too, is this what u call Light Angst, mention of kyun for 1 second, nurse!kihyun, showki being dumb :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyubgwom/pseuds/hyubgwom
Summary: “kihyun, i like you.”kihyun doesn’t dare to turn back and face the voice.“what?” he breathes out shakily.or, where hyunwoo likes kihyun for being himself. but kihyun doesn’t quite get it.





	so sweet, i like it

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i...uh...dont know anything abt the hospital system or how docs/nurses work so everything in this is completely fictional c:

kihyun has never been the person to give up easily, or have thoughts of giving up, but the new department he is switched to has taken a huge toll on him. he knew the nursing field is harsh and cruel, and the consequences he had to face when he had chosen the course.

it has been six months into his nursing practice, he has seen the best and worst of the hospital he works in. and he assures that the orthopaedic department—kihyun’s recent—is the nastiest to be assigned into, with the majority of doctors bullying the nurses and housemen.

kihyun attends to his last patient of the day. he thoroughly checks the young girl’s blood pressure, changes her iv and makes sure she’s doing alright, and finishes his report before he clocks out for work. he gathers his things and bids a tired farewell towards his colleagues.

he quickly gets out of the ward, not wanting to be in there for another second, and waits for the elevator in the hallway. kihyun only thinks of showering with the hot water calming his nerves and slides under his cosy covers, catching up on sleep he had missed out.

“kihyun, hello.” a familiar voice rings above him.

kihyun looks up, face equally surprised as the other’s voice. “oh, doctor son. hello.” he says and bows politely.

“where are you heading? and, it’s hyunwoo.” doctor son corrects.

“i’m heading home. my shift ended 30 minutes ago, but i had to get the reports to doctor kim.” kihyun answers. he eyes the red digital numbers next to the elevator buttons, wishfully hoping that his glares would make the battered elevator go faster.

“we’re still at work, _doctor son_.” he adds and peers at the doctor. he is in a sky-blue dress shirt with his white coat on top, and a stethoscope dangerously hanging around his neck. ~~~~

_ding!_

the doors open. kihyun steps in and is ready to say goodbye, only to find doctor son in the elevator as well. hyunwoo looks down and asks, “have you eaten dinner yet?”

“um, not yet.” kihyun blurts truthfully.

“let’s go for barbecue? my treat.” hyunwoo offers.

the elevator dings as it reaches the ground floor. hyunwoo and kihyun gets off and makes their way out of the building. kihyun admits that his heart raced at the thought of dinner with just him and hyunwoo.

“i don’t know… i promised jooheon to make dumplings for him. you know how he gets if i cancel last minute…” kihyun trails off, lying through his teeth.

hyunwoo’s frown lasts for a second before it’s replaced by a grin. “invite him. tell him i want to see my favourite dongsaeng.”

kihyun sighs internally. it’s pointless to keep lying, so he whips out his phone and texts jooheon. he shrugs off the unpleasant feeling he had when hyunwoo’s eyes shone at the mention of inviting jooheon, thinking nothing of it but as a ‘silly’ feeling.

 

“he forced me to bring him.” jooheon pouts. his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, glaring harshly at the man in front of him. “hyung, he only wants you for the free food.” he clings to hyunwoo’s arms and whines.

the sight warms kihyun’s heart, but he didn’t show.

“hyung, trust me. i would _never_ take advantage of you.” hyungwon avowed coolly. kihyun rolls his eyes at the lie. “i overheard that you wanted to see your favourite dongsaeng, so here i am.” the pink-haired smiles and opens his arms to present himself.

hyunwoo laughs and before anyone can say any more, the waiter comes by to take their orders. 

“it’s been very long since i’ve seen you both.” hyunwoo begins, loosening his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. the restaurant’s heater and packed ambience is too toasty for hyunwoo’s liking. “how is the actor life treating you, wonnie? and you, jooheon, how’s the rap coming so far?”

“fine, but my manager—”

“the rap is going great, changky—”

hyungwon and jooheon speaks concurrently, clashing against each other’s words. jooheon scowls and takes the opportunity of the split-second pause.

“the rap is going great,” jooheon repeats slowly, still glaring. “changkyun helped me out with the lyrics and arrangement earlier. working with him is so cool and fun, he totally understands my ideas and concept. i think we are connected.”

“why don’t you go and date him then?” hyungwon comments dully. his cheek resting in his palm as his elbows propped up on the table, it makes his words a little mushy.

jooheon blushes pink and gives him a dirty look.

kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“anyway, i am not, in any way, okay at all.” hyungwon goes on. “my manager took time off to help his wife with their newborn, so i’m stuck with a new one and he gets on my nerves. he always has something to babble his mouth off! he doesn’t let me breathe at all.” kihyun can see hyungwon’s neck vein popping out.

“maybe if you stopped being mean to me, your new manager would do the same. what goes around comes back around, haven’t you heard?”

“jooheon, you little—!”

hyunwoo and kihyun watches in amusement as the two relentlessly banter until the food arrives. kihyun hides the faint smile behind a spoonful of rice; it’s nice to listen and watch about something that does not involve the hospital.

the rest of dinner is filled with laughter.

“i have an early morning shoot tomorrow and my manager found out that i snuck out to eat with you guys.” hyungwon heaves out a sigh, placing his phone on the table. “i guess i’m in trouble.”

on the opposite side, hyunwoo seems worried. “are you going to be okay? do you need me to tell him that it was my idea—that i invited you?” he talks too fast, spitting out the contents in his mouth.

the sight fills kihyun with repulsion; he urges to lean over and wipe away the remaining of food on hyunwoo’s face, but he refrains himself. instead, he passes him the tissue box and earns a thankful look from the elder.

“hyungwon is a dumbass.” jooheon interrupts, giggling cheekily.

“shut up, your face is dumb.” hyungwon retorts.

“eugh.” jooheon sticks out his tongue in disgust. hyungwon’s comebacks are really the worst.

“sorry,” hyunwoo butts in with an apology. “i cancelled your dinner, joo. i’ll take you to the best dumpling restaurant in seoul.” he apologises sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

jooheon is puzzled. “wait, what? my dinner?”

“huh? kihyun promised to make you dumplings, right?”

the youngest is still in bewilderment. however hyungwon understands the situation very well—the bright cherry tint on kihyun’s cheeks says it all—he nudges jooheon.

“ah, yes! almost fogot about it, he promised us both. maybe next time, hyung, kihyun can make for all of us.” hyungwon takes control of the conversation, his eyes not leaving the shorter man. (whilst kihyun’s eyes doesn’t leave the ground.)

“i’m still conf—” jooheon starts.

“come on, joo-baby. i’ll walk you back.” hyungwon cuts him off, slinging his arm around the other. they bid see-you-laters and part ways.

hyungwon and jooheon are out of sight, hyunwoo blurts out. “well, that was strange.” the doctor and nurse find themselves in an empty park. it’s dark, too, the lights from the lamp posts are too dim.

“it’s hyungwon and jooheon. they’re always strange.” kihyun shrugs, kicking the tiny pebble into the pond. the crisp winter breeze blows and it sends shivers down kihyun’s spine. he mentally curses himself for not wearing a thicker outfit, but he didn’t expect to go anywhere after work.

“how is your new department?” hyunwoo breaks the comfortable silence.

“it’s alright. a little tougher than what i’m used to, but nothing i can’t handle.” kihyun replies shortly. he keeps shtum about his elaborated views and feelings towards his new department, not wanting to be a nuisance.

“which department is it again?”

“orthopaedics.”

hyunwoo flinches hearing the younger’s answer. “that’s the worst.” suddenly his face changes from painful to concern. “do you want to switch departments? i can ask my boss. she’s super sweet and understanding, especially when it comes to orthopaeds. you can even get switched to my wa—”

“doctor son, it’s alright.” kihyun says slowly. “i’m fine, the rotation will be changed soon anyway. a month or two isn’t that bad.” he reassures casually and tugs on the sleeves of his cardigan, balling them into his fists.

the doctor nods and expresses an exhausted look. “it’s hyunwoo.” he corrects.

he glances over at the nurse to see kihyun battling with his body to stop shivering. hyunwoo shakes his head, taking off his long trench coat and places it on the other.

kihyun’s eyes widen. “hyunwoo… w-what are you doing?”

“you are literally shivering. i can’t get you sick when you’re on-call tomorrow. yeesh, why didn’t you wear warmer clothes. it’s winter, not autumn.” hyunwoo nags, not raising his voice like how kihyun usually does.

“sorry, i didn’t think i would go anywhere after work.” kihyun apologises, relishing the ~~smell of hyunwoo’s cologne~~ warmth of the coat. he snuggles into the extra clothing. “thank you for the coat, i’ve been eyeing it the moment we got out of the hospital.”

“you should’ve asked for it then!”

“then you would fall sick, duh.” kihyun deadpans.

“what? there’s no difference between now and earlier. i could fall sick right now too, i’m not wearing my coat.”

“i know, but at least you caused yourself to fall sick because _you_ offered me your coat. if i asked earlier, _i_ would be the reason you fell sick—that is _if_ you fall sick, which i really hope you don’t—because i basically force you to give me your coat. get it?”

hyunwoo doesn’t say anything throughout, continuing to admire the younger. he could trace out the nurse’s acne scars that are still visible, hyunwoo focuses on the way his pink lips move in a pouty manner as words spill out of his mouth, he notices kihyun’s dark roots growing underneath the fading strawberry blond dye, and his repetitive blinking to adjust his vision to the night. and hyunwoo especially appreciates how the dim light cast over the younger making him stand out in the dark.

silence falls in between them. the rustle of leaves brushing against each other from the wind, ducks quacking weakly nearby, and cars beeping and rushing at the highway from afar.

“kihyun, i like you.”

kihyun’s steps are paused. he doesn’t dare to turn back to face the voice.

“what?” he breathes out shakily.

footsteps resonate throughout the empty park. without saying anything, hyunwoo appears in front of kihyun. the gap between them is close, near enough for hyunwoo to see kihyun’s rosy cheeks, despite the faint lighting.

“i like you, kihyun-ah.” he repeats.

kihyun takes a minute to process hyunwoo’s words before he opens his mouth.

“yah, are you serious right now?” kihyun spits, sounding crueller than intended. “are you doing this because of that accidental confession i made a month ago? do you do this to every person that confesses to you: bring them out to dinner, walk around the park and tell them you like them? is this some sort of game to you? i don’t need you to feel sorry and force yourself to like me back. i didn’t ask for anything, so why are you doing this?” kihyun croaks out feebly. his face flushing an angry red.

hyunwoo’s heart breaks seeing the tears pooling up in kihyun’s eyes. he boldly steps forward and places both his hands on kihyun’s shoulders, gripping them gently. “listen, ki… this isn’t pity. i like you for you. i like you for always being there for me. i like you for always nagging at me and our friends. i like you for how you are so meticulous in doing things. i like you when you answer the door with your morning face and pyjamas. i like you when you’re taking care of your patients, always so gentle and careful with them. i like you for you. can’t i like someone for who they are?” hyunwoo says softly.

he moves his hand to brush the strand of hair that fell onto kihyun’s forehead, covering a part of his eye. hyunwoo looks directly into kihyun’s dark brown eyes. “i like you for who you are, will you accept it?”

nothing leaves kihyun’s lips but a loud sob, and then tears followed after. hyunwoo pulls him towards his chest and hugs him, rubbing his back comfortingly. the doctor adds a little kiss on top of kihyun’s head.

they stayed for a while until kihyun pulls away.

“i’m sorry,” he sniffs. his cheeks still wet. “i’m sorry.”

“shh, it’s okay.” hyunwoo hushes and holds kihyun’s face in his huge hands, wiping the dried tears with the pad of his thumbs. he takes a moment to admire (for the umpteenth time) kihyun’s face closely.

“can i kiss you?”

kihyun shyly hums in response. hyunwoo gladly closes the gap between them, their lips fit perfectly against each other’s. the elder removes his hands from kihyun’s face and wraps it around his waist, tugging him closer.

hyunwoo’s lips were as soft as kihyun had imagined. kihyun wishes he had discovered this earlier.

the kiss is slow and lasted long enough for both to gasp for air; it is saltier than it is sweet, thanks to kihyun’s tears. they pulled away, faces blushing a vibrant shade of red.

“come on, let’s go home,” hyunwoo whispers, beamingly. earning a nod from kihyun, he grins wider and giddily takes kihyun’s hands into his, shoving them both into the pockets of his hoodie.

their night ended with large smiles and rewind of the kiss playing in their head, despite the exhaustion from work and walking home (because they missed the last bus) added up together.

**Author's Note:**

> (i accept constructive criticism on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/170927) and [twt](https://twitter.com/lovsojung) hehe)
> 
> this was so badly written, it's so unorganised and jumpy. im so sorry!!! i promise to write better next time!!!!! title is from wjsn's say yes only bcs it was playing when i wrote this :3
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
